


For The Love of a Son

by XIIINights



Series: Idea Factory [1]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIINights/pseuds/XIIINights
Summary: Takes place after Prince Charmed. An idea I had been working on, but never finished. If anyone is interested in using this, let me know.





	For The Love of a Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started a while ago, and managed to nearly complete but lost. This is all that I could remember of it. Given the amount of time that has passed since then, I doubt I ever will complete it. If anyone would like to take it on, let me know.

Things were done for many reasons. Some reasons could be understood, while others could not. Then there were those who refused to share the reasons behind their actions and Leo considered those to be the most dangerous at some points. Only this time he found it annoying as well. Leo could only look at the Whitelighter that was currently sitting in the same spot he himself often sat in when on the Golden Gate Bridge. The young Whitelighter was the reason behind his current annoyance.

Chris Perry did many things that Leo found upsetting, but what worried Leo the most was that the Whitelighter from the future never gave a reason for his actions. The only reason that he and the sisters had was that Chris was there to save Wyatt from turning evil. The problem was that the Charmed Ones didn’t believe him and neither did he. Not after all the lies.

First he had told them that Paige died in his timeline. Now that could have been the truth, but Piper and Phoebe refused to believe that they would have let Paige down like they had Prue. So they chalked it up as a lie. Leo chose not to take a side since for all he knew Paige _could_ have died during the battle against the Titians. But she might not have. Leo didn’t know and chose to stay out it; there were too many unknowns in order for him to form an opinion. He didn’t want to label Chris as a liar when he might have been telling the truth. He completely ignored the fact that he already had decided that the Whitelighter was a liar when he told them the real reason he came back to the past.

The second lie was that he was a Whitelighter. Now that had not been an outright lie, but the young man had not told them he was only _part_ Whitelighter. He was part witch as well. No, they had to find out when an assassin from the future came to their time in order to drag Chris back to the future.

The third was that he had no idea who had sent Leo to Valhalla. The Elder had no proof Chris had done it, but he was damn sure it was Chris. He had proof Chris killed at least two Valkyries.

But looking at the young man now, Leo couldn’t help but wonder: just what burden was Chris Perry carrying? When Piper kicked him out of the house for saying Wyatt was evil in the future earlier that day the Elder was certain he had seen a brief flash of hurt and pain in the twenty something year old’s eyes before he had quickly covered it up and orbed out. He had done it so fast Leo had been left wondering if he had imagined it.

When he heard that Chris had shown up to help against the Order he had been surprised, thinking that Chris would have stayed away longer. He had sensed Chris on the Golden Gate Bridge and had orbed to him, where he found the young Witchlighter sitting on a beam seemingly uncaring for his life. Chris no longer looked like the lying, manipulative, neurotic demon obsessed half Witch half Whitelighter from the future. Instead he looked tired and wary, beaten and worn. He had the appearance of someone who had been badly hurt by someone they trusted and loved.

Leo was shocked but hid it as he and Chris spoke. Had _Piper_ done that to him? No. He doubted it very much, after all, it wasn’t as if Chris knew Piper well enough to truly be hurt by anything she said. She might have pushed him over the edge but Piper’s words alone had not caused this. It was the sisters’ combined mistrust and suspicion and their reluctance to go after demons the young witch practically begged them to vanquish. It was Leo’s inability to trust the Whitelighter and the physical abuse he had put him through no matter how small. Piper had simply delivered the last straw that broke the camel’s back. Leo had been about to say something else, but decided against it. Chris didn’t look like he would be saying anything for a while after their conversation. He orbed away.

 _Four years old with my back to the door_  
_All I could hear was the family war_  
_Your selfish hands always expecting more  
_ _Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

With Leo’s words bouncing around in his head, Chris thought back to his earliest memory. He had been four and hiding in his room. He couldn’t remember where Wyatt had been. He couldn’t remember if Phoebe had been there. On the other side of his door he could hear the voices of his mother, his Aunt Paige and Leo. He hadn’t been able to hear them clearly. He did remember that it was not the only time arguments had occurred between his mother, aunts and Leo. He recalled that Aunt Paige had jokingly called it the family war.

He did remember something his aunt had said during that specific argument: _“Is he really your son, Leo? Or is he just a charity case to you?”_

He was sure that his aunt had not meant for him to hear those words. He doubted that the three had thought, even for a second, that he was aware of the fight occurring in his own home.

Over the years he tried to tell himself that his aunt had gotten a positive answer from his father, but over the years that hope had diminished.


End file.
